Far From Skid Row   The final Chapters
by showtunediva
Summary: HermoineLennon asked me to complete her fic Far From Skid Row for her because she lost intrestest in writing it and I so kimdly obliged. Enjoy!
1. The Explanation

**The Explanation**

**Chapter 5- Far From Skid Row**

**Note To Readers: ** HermioneLennon asked me to finish writing her fic for her and I so kindly obliged. Rob Angie and Turner are her original characters. I do not own rights to Audrey or Patrick Martin. To read the first few chapters of this fic go to HerimoneLenno's profile.

Turner Martin was frustrated on so many levels. He had feeling for Angie Krelborne that he could not express and on top of this his father was relentless in not allowing him to hang out with Angie and he could not figure out why. When he asked his father he simply did not want anything to with this topic of conversation.

One day while he was hanging out at the pizza place he decided to flat out ask Audrey.

"Audrey, what's the deal with you and my dad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he seems to have some against you and he's getting me involved by saying I can't hang out with Angie."

Audrey was shocked and also frustrated by this

"Well Turner, you dad and I haven't gotten along since before you Rob and Angie were born. It has nothing to do with you guys nor should it so I don't see why he is mixing you up in all this."

"But what exactly is 'all this.'?

Audrey sighed. She couldn't believe she was telling Turner this before her own children.

"Well you see Turner, Mr. Krelborne and I used to work in a flower shop on Skid Row. We moved here for a better life and to get away from the press."

"Why was the press hounding you?"

"Mr. Krelborne cultivated this plant named Audrey II."

"He named the plant after you?"

"Yeah it was one of the sweetest things he did." Audrey began to get teary eyed.

"Sorry Audrey, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway Audrey II turned out to be a monster. It got the flower shop we used to work at lot of negative press. Your dad tried to make a deal with my husband for a tv show.. at the time he turned it down because he was too stressed out."

"Is the plant still alive?"

"No. Mr. Krelborne sacrificed himself to the plant so it wouldn't hurt me. I couldn't bear to see it anymore. I missed Seymour too much so I chopped it up and got rid of it."

Turner grunted under his breath

"You mean you got rid of the whole entire plant?"

"Well, I still have some clippings and that is what causing the tension between me and your father."

"Why does he want them so badly?"

"So he can make money off of them somehow. Don't understand how he plans to capitalize exactly. He won't be able to all the much with clippings. Seedlings maybe but not clippings."

"So you want to get rid of the seedlings because it makes you miss Seymour?"

"Yes, that's right. I would **RATHER ** have him alive then have your father making more money off that monster."

"So why can't you just tell him no. It seems like a simple enough solution."

"I've been trying to tell him for months but he won't listen."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I can't hang out here because of this whole thing but I do anyway."

Audrey squeezed Turner's hand affectionately. "We like having you around Turner. You're welcome here and to our house anytime."

Turner returned the squeeze. "Thanks Audrey. I wish you could explain that to my dad. He might listen to you."

"Oh, trust me. I plan on talking to your dad."

And Audrey felt deep in her heart that she couldn't wait any longer to end this. She loved Turner like a son and felt his presence was good for Angie since she didn't have any men on her life. She needed closure to this never ending pain Patrick Martin was causing her and she needed it** NOW**!


	2. The Final Showdown

**The Final Showdown**

**Chapter 6- Far From Skid Row**

Audrey decided after her talk with Turner that she needed to get things settled with Patrick Martin once and for all. What she needed when it came to anything related to Audrey II and the misfortune it had caused her family was closure, The pizza shop was pretty well staffed during lunch hour so she slipped out for a few minutes to pay Patrick a visit, Wednesdays were his day off.. a perfect opportunity.

Patrick Martin was happy to see Audrey standing on his doorstep

"Audrey nice to see you. Have you finally come to your senses?"

"No, but I'm hoping you'll come to yours. That's why I'm here."

The excitement immediately went from Patrick eyes.

"Come in and have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water is fine. Thanks."

Patrick went into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with Audrey's drink."

"So what can I do for you Audrey? Do you have those plant clippings for me?"

Audrey sighed.

"No Patrick I don't and I'm sorry but you aren't going to get them"

"What?"

"You're not getting the clippings. They won't do much good anyway. Only seedlings would if you were planning to redistribute the plant to make it world wide."

"You can't even divulge the secret to what made that plant so huge."

"If you must know Audrey II was a bloodsucking monster. Seymour always avoided you because the fact that the plant ate human blood terrified him He did not want that monster to be any more glorified than it already had been at that point.."

"Seymour is gone now so why should that matter anymore?"

"It matters a lot. Seymour surrendered his life to the plant because I would have been it's next victim.. the kids would have eventually became victims too. He didn't want to see us suffer."

"So that's why you're not going to help me?"

"That's why I **CAN'T** help you Patrick. All the press the Audrey II received **RUINED MY FAMILY!** Angie and Rob will never know their father thanks to you!"

"I'm sorry Audrey."

"No, you're not and you never were so don't pretend like you are now.. Just leave me and my family alone."

"Well then, I can't let Turner hang out with your kids anymore."

"You're being irrational. You shouldn't punish Turner because of what happened between us in the past. All of this happened before the kids were even born. **DO NOT** rope them into this!"

"Get out of my house Audrey." Patrick was starting to get upset.

"I'll gladly leave. Turner knows that he's always welcome at the shop or at the house."

"Whatever, just go."

Audrey left Patrick Martin alone with this final statement

"If you let the past ruin you you'll have no future."


	3. The Courtship of Angie Krelborne

**The Courtship of Angie Krelborne**

**Far From Skid Row- Chapter 7**

After his conversation with Audrey and hearing her story about how Seymour had named the Audrey II after her as a token of affection. Turner Martin was determined to woo Audrey's daughter Angie in a somewhat similar fashion. How he would this he wasn't exactly sure/ Luckily he happened to be really good friends with Angie's twin brother Rob so he went to him for advice. Rob noticed his friend's confusion.

"So you really like my sister huh?"

Turner nodded.

"I can see you're struggling with telling how you feel."

Turner nodded a second time. "Yeah what kinds of things does she like?"

"She's a real romantic. She's always reading that Shakespeare play _Romeo and Juliet_ and reads tons or romance books. Maybe you could write her a poem or something. She'd like that."

Turner grimaced. "I'm not a very good writer.I'm, having enough trouble with expressing my feelings for her as it is so I don't think writing her a poem would work very well."

"Okay then why don't you take her to the music store? I'm sure you guys could find some bands you like and maybe buy some records."

"Sounds like a good idea. Thanks man,"

Rob gave his friend a pat on the back. "No problem. Good luck."

'I'm going to need it." Turner thought.

Turner and Angie were in the same calculus class. After class ended Turner went up to her desk.

"Hey Angie, you busy after school today?"

"Well I have to work at 4:30 but I don't have anything to do immediately after school, why?

"I was wondering if you wanted to go the record store?"

Angie smiled "I'd like that."

"Okay. I'll meet you outside the front office after last period."

"Sounds like a plan."

Turner anxiously awaited the end of the day and watched the clock all throughouth 7th period and bolted from the classroom as soon as the bell rang. Angie was waiting for him outside the front office as promised.

"Ready to go?"

Angie smiled

"Yes."

They spent about 30 minutes going through the records until Angie decided on what she wanted to buy. Turner wasn't buying anything. He was just happy to be alone with Angie.

"You know Angie, you look just like your mom."

Angie smiled "Thanks Turner, you're the first non-family member who has told me that. It's less obnoxious coming from you."

"You're really quite pretty."

Angie blushed and didn't say anything.

And at that moment he kissed her..

Not expecting this sudden token of affection Angie choked back tears.

"Turner, what's the meaning of this?"

"Angie, I want you to be my girlfriend. Will you go out with me?"

Angie's shock was slowly wearing off.

"You know what? I was wondering if you were going to ask me. You've been hanging around the store so often in the past couple weeks I figured something must be up. I was a bit shy to ask you what your intentions were though."

"So what's your answer?" Turner looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Angie grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes, Turner. My answer is yes."

Turner wondered at this point what his father's reaction would be to this news but all of a sudden he didn't give half a damn of what his dad thought of Angie and her family. This was his life to live not his father's.

Their hands brushed each others as they walked up to the cash register. Angie's free hand slipped quietly into his.

He leaned over and kissed her again.


	4. Patrick Martin's Rebirth

**Patrick Martin's Rebirth**

**Far From Skid Row- Chapter 8**

_Note:_ In this chapter I mention a character not mentioned in HL's original fic.. Patrick Martin's wife who left him a few years before due to his obsession with the Audrey II. Angie Turner and Rob are HL's original characters. I do not own Audrey or Patrick Martin._ PS_ The events in chapters 6 7 & 8 take place in the same day.

After the door shut behind Audrey Patrick Martin found himself alone with his thoughts. He played Audrey's parting words over and over in his head "If you let the past ruin you you'll have no future."

He truly had not realized the whole scope of the situation until Audrey had come over to talk to him nor how much pain the Audrey II had caused to Audrey and her children. Had he been fooling himself for the past fifteen years thinking he could capitalize off the Audrey II? Audrey had a valid point. The kids didn't have to be roped into their twisted past. He felt awful for punishing Turner mentally by not allowing him to hang out with Angie. He had a feeling that being a teenager he was rebelling against him anyway. Grabbing his jacket he decided to take a walk. That would hopefully help to clear his mind.

He wandered aimlessly around mid-town Manhattan not hoping to find anything in particular. It was foliage season and he felt he needed to appreciate nature. He wandered into a liquor store and brought a six pack of beer and a pack of Marlboros .. this would surly help to calm his nerves.

He then decided to go to the park and relax for awhile. He watched the happy families walk past him and realized that he missed this happiness in his own family. He decided once and for all that he was going to make things right.

When he got home he noticed immediately that Turner had beaten him home. He looked tat his watch. It was quarter of 4 had he really been out that long?"

"Hey Pop. Did Audrey come by to talk to you?"

He glowered at him disapprovingly as if to say "Show some respect your elders."

"It's totally cool with her that I call her Audrey, don't worry."

"Yes. She did came over and we had a chat."

"You look upset."

"I was but I'm feeling a bit better now."

Did she make you upset?"

"No. Actually a lot what she said made sense. I really shouldn't forbid you to hang out with Angie. That's not fair to you. Stuff that happened between me and Audrey so long ago should not affect you kids."

Turner smiled.

"I'm happy you finally came around because you'll be seeing a lot more of Angie around here."

Why's that?"

"We're dating now."

Patrick smiled at his son.

"I'm happy for you son."

"Yeah and I know Mom would be too."

Patrick's look of joyfulness turned to unease immediately.

"Have you talked to your mom lately?"

"About a week ago."

"Turner did your mom leave me because I was obsessed about the Audrey II?"

Turner's eyes didn't meet his father's right away and there was awkward silence.

Turner finally cleared his throat and said. "Yeah."

"Did she ever say anything to you in private?"

"Yes, she said she was really concerned about the way you were acting over the Audrey II. She sometimes thought you cared more about capitalizing with that stupid plant then about us. She just needed some space."

Patrick sank into the couch. "Really?"

"Yeah Pop really."

Patrick's heart just about broke into two pieces. His wife of 10 years had temporarily seprated from him because of his one sided obsession with the Audrey II.

Audrey's words from earlier that afternoon were still nagging at him

"If you let the past ruin you you'll have no future."

"Turner do you have your mom's phone number somewhere?"

"Yeah it's up on my desk."

"Go get if for me please. I want to give her a call and talk to her.

"Okay."

Turner was gone and back in two seconds with a crinkled piece of paper that had his mom's phone number written on it.

Patrick took the piece of paper from his son's hands and went into the kitchen to make a phone call.

A phone call he hoped would get his family life back on track/


	5. Prom Night

**Prom Night **

**Far From Skid Row The Final Chapters Chapter 9**

**Notes**

Angie and Rob Krelborne and Turner Martin are HermoineLennon's original characters

I do not own rights to any Little Shop of Horrors Characters

The seasons passed by quickly and soon enough spring was upon the students at PS 118. This meant two exciting events were not far off prom and graduation.

If anyone had asked Angie Krelborne a year ago if she would be going to the prom with anyone she would have flat out said no. She would have never imagined that she would be spending this magnificent night with Turner Martin, someone who had been her close friend since 8th grade. She was very happy they were dating now.

The night of prom Audrey helped Angie get ready.

"You know you're lucky to be going to your prom. I never went to mine." Audrey said

"Why?"

"My family situation was different. I basically had to move out on my own at 16. That's when I moved to Skid Row."

"That's how you met Daddy though."

Audrey nodded. The only good thing about living on Skid Row was that she'd met Seymour and they fell in love.

"Ma, do you think that Daddy would be proud of us and the way we turned out?"

Audrey squeezed her daughter tightly " Yes, sweetie. He sure would."

"Do you think he would have liked Turner?"

Audrey grinned "Definitely. "

"Hey Ang are you almost ready? Turner's waiting" Ro."b yelled up the stairs

"Yeah, just about." Angie called

As Angie left the room to head for the stairs she looked toward heaven and said a prayer

'Daddy, if you were here you'd really like how our family turned out and you'd love Turner. He's not like Mr. Martin at all."'

As Angie descended the stairs Turner was shocked. He was so used to seeing her in casual clothes. Never a dress as flowing as the one she was wearing.

"Angie you look stunning. " Turner said once the shock wore off.

"Thank you Turner." Angie said walking over to him to pin his corsage on his jacket.

"Let me get a picture of you all in your prom night splendor." Audrey said.

Rob Angie Turner and Rob's date Caroline all went into the living room in front of the fire place. After their photo op they all piled into Caroline's car and drove to the convention center where the prom would be held.

Once arriving at the convention center Angie was floored by how spectacular the room looked. It was decked from floor to ceiling in a Hawaiian theme.

"Wow, the prom committee did a real good job." Angie said to Caroline

Caroline nodded. "They sure did l come on let's go dance!"

And that's what they did until dinner was served.

Caroline noticed that a few people that were sitting at their table with them kept getting up to go to the bathroom during the meal. She thought this was odd. ' The food can't be that bad.. it hasn't made me sick.' She thought to herself.

It wasn't til around 9:30 that the mystery began to unfold.

During a particularly good dance song the music stopped and the DJ came on the microphone. Angie noticed that there was a cop standing next to him.

"Kids we have to take a break for just a few minutes. Officer Smith has gotten a tip that someone may have smuggled marijuana into this facility. We have to ask you all to step in the hallway while they search the function room."

The 250 high school juniors did as they were told.

"Hopefully this doesn't ruin the night for everyone." Angie muttered.

Turner rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. "Don't worry. It shouldn't."

A police officer came into the hallway with a bull horn. "If anyone has noticed any suspicious behavior please step forward now."

Caroline was debating whether or not she should step forward about people going to the bathroom. She didn't find it to be too out of the ordinary or suspicious.

Within 15 or 20 minutes Angie Turner Caroline and Rob were shocked to see four people who had been sitting at their table at dinner being escorted to a parked squad car in front of the community center. Turner knew two of them from band class. He wondered what had happened. The throng of students was a buzz as they filed back into the function room.

A police officer stepped up to the microphone to make an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen.. It has been confirmed that four of your classmates have smuggled marijuana into this facility. They are being taken down to police headquarters right now for questioning. "

"Where was it found?" someone in the back of the room yelled out.

Numerous plastic baggies were found in the men's bathroom.. a few others were located in one young women's purse over at table 13." The officer indicated toward the table which Turner, Caroline Angie and Rob had all been sitting at.

Caroline instantly felt guilty for not reporting the suspicious activity. Rob noticed the look on his date's face. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

"You'll find out in a minute." She said as she raised her hand.

"Officer, I have a confession."

"What is it?"

"I was sitting at Table 13. I noticed people going back and forth to the bathroom. I couldn't tell at the time if it was suspicious but now that I recall it did appear to look like they were high when they came back to the table."

"Did they all look high?"

"Only two people sir."

"What is your name?"

"Caroline Abrams."

"Thank you for the information Caroline we appreciate greatly."

The police officer stepped away from the microphone and the prom went on from that point forward without any further interruption.


	6. Epilpuge Graduation Day

**Graduation Day**

**Far From Skid Row the Final Chapters Epilogue**

A year later Audrey stood in the stands of the PS 118 stadium. The spring wind blew her into an unruly position. She couldn't believe that Rob and Angie were graduating today. It seemed like it was just yesterday when they were in kindergarten.

"Audrey can you even believe our kids will be off to college in the fall?" Danielle Martin asked

Despite the fact that Audrey and Seymour had never gotten along with Patrick Martin Audrey was happy she had found a friend in his wife. She shook her head.

"No, it seems like it was not too long ago we were changing their diapers Time just flies"

The principal called through the list of seniors receiving their diplomas.

"Angela Grace Krelbrone."

Audrey watched as her daughter, her best friend strolled across the stage with such confidence and beauty. She really wished that Seymour had lived to see this wonderful day when both their children graduated from high school. She would study social sciences at NYU that coming fall."

"Robert Seymour Krelborne."

Rob was next to cross the stage. He was the man his father would have been proud of. Good grades. Great friends. A talent for music. He would study guitar performance at Berklee Colllege of Music in Boston.

Several more names were read and then

"Turner Patrick Martin."

Audrey couldn't be more happy that Turner had come into Angie's life a year ago. She had been so awkward around boys I up until their courtship. Turner had opened up a whole new side of Angie Audrey had never seen before and it plain to see from the perspective of both mothers that the relationship had changed both teens for the better. She wondered what would be come of the relationship once they both headed in different directions to college. Turner would be going to UConn to study political science and play soccer.

So many wonderful things were ahead. Audrey and Danielle couldn't be more proud of their kids.


End file.
